


because of me, i'm shut out

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Having a Women's Money in the Bank is great....until Naomi realises she won't be part of it.





	because of me, i'm shut out

Naomi laughs as she watches her division beat the hell out of each other. Her laughter dies when Shane announces the first ever women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Something curls in her gut, something cold, but she shrugs it off quickly before the cameras are thrust under her nose and she's asked questions she has no answers for.

What a moment. A thrill even. But she won't be part of it. 

Her rational mind tries to tell her she isn't in the match because she's the _reason for it_ but still. Being part of history is always nice.


End file.
